Hellsing's Other Pet: The Puppy
by buggirl101
Summary: When Remus Lupin gets attacked and bitten by a Werewolf, his whole world gets turned upside down. But with some help from a messed up vampire girl, a kid who cusses like a sailor, and a muggle who keeps the two worlds seperated...he just might turn out ok.


Hello all! I know, I know...I shouldn't be starting another fic...but I HAD to do this once the idea hit my would not go away, and I decided that I would post it to see how much of a response it would get.

I'm attempting a differant writing style then I do normally, and so far I like it fairly well. Please let me know if any accents are off or not well enough explained.

WARNINGS: Lots of Cussing, Bloodshed, brief Adult Themes, and...it's somewhat AU. The time-lines aren't exactly perfect...but I figured it'd be fun even IF the time-lines were messed up by a few years...or ten years...somewhere in that area.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter they belong to their rightful owners. And I thank each of them for the amazing work that they have done with the series mentioned.

Pairings: None as of yet.

Setting: After Hellsing: The Dawn and before and during the famed Marauders time at Hogwarts.

...I also hope that I got my Geography right...if not please forgive me.

Please enjoy this experimental fic.

* * *

Cambridge, UK, June 4th 10:00 PM

Remus Lupin was running away. Why? You may ask. Simple. He didn't want any part of his family any longer.

Little did Remus Lupin know that he would get his wish...but at the price of becoming a werewolf.

Remus breathed heavily, the stitch in his side had finally started throbbing mercilessly. He sat down next to a tree on a forest line. The muggle street he had been running on could be seen a little ways off, no lights, or cars for that matter could be seen for miles.

Remus wrapped his thick woolen coat tighter around him, starting to feel an extreme chill that for some reason...had him terrified. Being only seven years old simple things could terrify him.

Sure there was the dark...but it didn't bother him as much as it would other children his age.

You see, Remus Lupin was primarily...a night owl. Nighttime was the only time that his parents couldn't be heard arguing. He loathed arguing. Well, not the arguing part. The yelling part. He had a fairly uncommon phobia of hearing any loud noises.

Loud noises caused him to freeze up, and in turn, do anything possible to make it go away. He had done everything from attempting to make himself go deaf to harming himself so they would jump to his aid forgetting that they were even fighting.

He had finally gotten so sick of all the yelling that he simply left. Unfortunately...he had decided to run away on a night with the full moon.

Remus froze in place as a loud growl echoed from the forest. "No…" He whispered pathetically. Shakily getting to his feet he stumbled away from the forest. His mind racing with ideas on what it was that had growled.

He tried to pick up his bag, only to find to his absolute horror that it was caught on a tree root. He tugged and tugged it just wouldn't budge.

So, he did what any small child would do. He pulled even harder and for much longer.

He could hear something large approaching, it's large feet pounding the ground snapping twigs and breaking tree-limbs as it hurtled through the forest. He tugged even harder. It just wouldn't move!

His eyes widened as the large thing came into view. It was a werewolf. He like every other Wizard was told stories about them. And he was terrified to the point where he dropped his bag and…froze.

The large brown humanoid wolf loomed closer; obviously it knew he couldn't move. It bore its teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut preparing for an impact...and; suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, and back.

He opened his eyes and found himself looking at a large mass of brown fur. He had fallen over when the werewolf had ran into him, and the creature jumped back up as if nothing had ever happened.

It stared down at him with glowing yellow eyes. It sniffed him, it's large wet nose and already blood soaked muzzle soaked his face. It whined loudly. Before latching onto his shoulder and neck.

He screamed as pain coursed through him, his entire body felt pain, a soft burning throb that ached angrily. It told him that he was doomed...if he didn't die from the thing gnawing on his shoulder first.

He vaguely saw a light and heard a cruel crazed-laughter that had a single sentence laced in it. "Oh, what fun!" Before he blacked out.

* * *

As Remus woke up he found himself in slight pain, but he was in a very plush comfortable bed. So, honestly he almost didn't care about the pain. Until, he remembered what had happened to him the night before.

He shut his eyes as the door opened. "Well, well. No need hiding from me... little puppy." A girl's voice purred to him. He cracked open one eye only to stare.

The girl had long black hair, seeming perfectly cut with straight bangs and it flowed down her ending around her...er...he blushed. It ended around her very noticeable butt.

She smiled at him, never opening her ruby-red lips. Her heart-shaped face was as pale as the white housecoat she was wearing. But then her eyes...he couldn't stop staring into them once he saw them. They were a bright blood red. His throat and mouth felt dry, and he couldn't breathe.

She giggled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Aww...what's wrong puppy? Do I scare you?" He shook his head. Still feeling like he couldn't breathe.

A separate voice spoke, this one a light male voice with strong intentions. "Alucard...don't torture the boy more then he already is." Standing in the door was a tall gentleman with blonde hair and faded blue eyes.

He smiled sadly at Remus before glaring at the girl. "Alucard..." He growled, obviously he didn't like not being heard. The girl snapped a reply. "I heard you." The man strode into the room grabbing the girl by the shoulder and leading her out the door.

"Goodbye Alucard. Besides if you want to get to sleep before dawn you might want to hurry." Her eyes widened as she immediately began to run down the hallway. "Goodbye puppy!" She yelled as she turned a corner.

The man sighed. "Puppy..." He repeated. "I swear she can't stop teasing you can she?" He looked at Remus again; the same sadness was in his gaze.

He sighed again. "...Listen kid...I'm...ugh. I'm so sorry. What's your name?" Remus' gaze fell to the sheets. "Remus. Remus Lupin, sir."

"Remus." The man repeated. He smiled again, this time it was softer, and for once...didn't look sad. "Well, Remus. I'm Arthur Hellsing. It's a pleasure to meet you. Although I am sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

Remus felt tears start to blur his vision. The shock had worn off, and he knew exactly what he was now. Werewolf. Thing. Monster. He would never be able to look at the full moon, never be perfectly harmless, and never be...a lot of things. And the mental pain finally set in.

Arthur Hellsing sighed. He looked at the boy who had just started bawling. He took a seat on the side of the bed and rubbed the boy's back. He must of felt terrible. Suddenly that kid wasn't even to most people considered human anymore.

The only reason he believed the boy was human was simply because of Alucard. That ruddy vampire could annoy him to the point where he'd shoot her in the face...but...she could show normal human emotion. Even if she didn't know that he did watch her from time to time.

And after he saw what he did...he believed that even monsters... aren't truly inhuman.

After a few hours and many tears falling, Remus had calmed down and was telling Arthur where he lived, phone number, etc. Arthur Hellsing then left, but, before he closed the door he said, "You must be hungry. I'll send Walter up to get you for dinner."

Remus blinked. After a short time alone, his mind began running over the possibilities that his parents would come up with to try to 'fix' him. He hated it. He hated the very thought...but deep down he knew he was right.

A soft knocking on the door broke his thoughts. A teenager with black hair and blue eyes walked in. He wore simple but obviously professional attire. A long sleeved white shirt, with a dark gray vest over it. Simple black dress pants and somewhat nice, but worn down brown shoes.

He held a constant look of boredom on his face, a cigarette clutched in-between his teeth. He looked at Remus his blue eyes seemed cold, but held a sense of appreciation in them.

"A'ight Remus was it?" The deep cockney accent flowed from his mouth making him seem... dangerous for some odd reason.

Remus nodded. "Yeah...you're Walter?" The teen Walter grinned. "Yea. The name's Walter Dornez. I'm 'ir Hellsing's butler." Remus gapped. Butler? Walter couldn't be twenty years old.

"Well? Are you hungry or what?" Remus got out of bed, finding that his shoulder hurt far worse then he thought it did. He grimaced, putting his other hand over it.

Walter strode purposely towards him, taking his small chest and pushing against it slightly putting his free hand on his back pushing against it at the same time. Remus felt a short blast of pain hit his shoulder with a soft popping noise before he felt no pain at all.

"What was that?" He asked curiously. "I get wounds all the bloody time in m' line of work. Popping the shoulder outta socket stops ah' good bullet wound. Why not a bite?"

Remus stared for a moment opening his mouth to ask what sort of work…he did say he was a butler didn't he? But Walter interrupted taking his unwounded shoulder and pushing him slightly out of the room.

" 'ir Hellsing doesn't like late people, says that he's gonna blast each and every one of 'em. Don't wanna get blasted do you?" Remus shook his head rapidly, was this guy just playing a joke on him?

Surely that nice man didn't have such a temper. As they walked down a hallway an overly large burly man in some sort of military-like uniform came out from a room. "Angel!" He boomed, his voice was larger then he was.

Remus felt his free hand twitch to cover his ear before he stopped himself. Walter grinned booming back a reply of, " Barrel!" The large man, Barrel slapped Walter slightly on the back.

"Sorrys you can't come for the mission Angel. I knows how much you like to rip them monsters apart." Walter laughed slightly like talk of ripping something apart was simply a joke.

"I know, Barrel. But 'lil Remmy here needs someone whos not bat-shit nuts to watch 'im." Barrel boomed out a laugh. " And Sirs Hellsing chose you? Hell, that old bastard's getting daft!"

Walter flipped his middle finger up at the man as he turned Remus around to head down an overly large grand staircase. "Com'on Remmy. Don't listen to Shit-can…I mean Barrel…" The man boomed a yell of, "Sonofabitch!" After that comment had been made loudly.

"…He's a 'lil too off his rocker. Just ignore any cussings and whatnot." Remus felt himself nod although his face was red from the amount of cussing he had just heard in a little under two minutes.

Walter suddenly stopped in front of a large door, "Here we are." He stated calmly. A smirk lighting his face…or was that Cigarette lit? Remus shrugged it off, entering the room and staring at all the food.

Sir Hellsing beckoned him to sit beside him, and the two chatted over things while eating. After taking more then his fill of food Sir Hellsing escorted him back to the room he had woke up in and told him to get plenty of rest.

Sir Hellsing's tone told Remus that it wasn't a suggestion it was an order. And despite not feeling sleepy he laid down and stared at the overly decorated ceiling the molding had thin pieces that stretched forward and coated well over one third of the ceiling itself.

It reminded Remus of vines. Which he thought was a pretty decoration before he dozed into a exhausted sleep.

* * *

Alrighty! That's my first chapter, I will continue this fic...it's just not the highest priority right now. Anyway, please leave a review. I would love some feedback on this.


End file.
